A Haunting
by Lunaerfaerie2010
Summary: AU. Sakura and the gang attend Konoha University. Instead of living on campus, Sakura decides to buy a house. Once she moves in, strange things start to occur, like waking up with cuts and bruises on her, and she has no idea how they got there. She decides to hire a Private Investigator by the name of Gaara. Will he be able to save her and get rid of the ghost? GaaSaku Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_**I have been watching a lot of scary movies lately, along with paranormal movies, and I decided that I am going to write something along those lines, thanks to the movies giving me ideas on how to form new plots to torturing the Characters I don't like. **_

**Me: I feel soooo evil... *laughs evilly***

**Gaara: You should be in my shoes... Anyway, She doesn't own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 1: It's Just Beginning.**_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Rapid typing could be heard in the silent library as a pink haired woman sat at the computer, typing things into the search bar, researching paranormal related incidents in the last 100 years in the house that she lived in. Normally, she wouldn't believe these types of things, but there was just something strange going on in her home that she couldn't describe. Things like: voices, flickering lights, doors opening and shutting. Of course, that was just the start of it. Now, whatever lives in her house, has become more violent and aggressive towards her, anything from leaving bruises and cuts on her while she slept to pulling her hair and locking her in rooms. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before looking at the ceiling of the library, blinking a couple times before she sat straight again. _'I need to get a hold of myself... I am not being haunted... am I?' _She thought silently before a website link caught her eye. Clicking on it, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud _thud_ echoed throughout the library. Standing up, the pink haired woman looked around, her heart pounding hard against her chest, her emerald eyes darting around as she heard the distant rumble of thunder.

"Great... just fucking great..." Sakura sighed as she started to pack up her things, exiting out and shutting down the computer. Grabbing her keys, she checked her phone and saw no missed messeges or calls and she sighed. Looking around, she saw that the library was deserted and that it was nearly 10 o' clock. Walking out the first set of doors, the woman heard the wind howling harshly and she shivered as she watched through the windows as the trees bowed to the wind's forceful push. Running out the door to her car, the wind nearly blew her away as a big gust hit her, making her stumble slightly. Unlocking her car, the woman sat down and closed her door, putting her key in the ignition and started the car up. Relaxing slightly, she checked her outside mirrors then looked in the rear view mirror, letting out a short scream, seeing a dark sillouhette sitting behind her. She turned to look and no one was there, lightening flashing in her periphial. Shaking slightly, she turned back around and put the car in gear, and stepped on the gas pedal.

Racing home, way over the speed limit, the woman whipped into her drive way, shut off her car, yanked the keys out, grabbed her things and opened the door running up to her house after slamming her car door shut, fighting with her keys so she could unlock her door. running inside, she slammed her door shut as lightening flashed and lit up her dark house as her eyes adjusted. As her hand felt around for the light switch, the woman jumped when her phone went off, her ringtone resonating throughout the empty house. Grabbing it out of her purse, she answered it in a hushed tone.

"H-hello?"

Nothing...

"Hello?"

Still nothing...

"Whoever this is, this is not funny!"

Again, nothing... _Click_

Sakura growled and looked at her phone, seeing the number was blocked. Turning and locking the door, she walked into the living room, the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on end as the sudden creepy feeling of someone watching her settled onto her shoulders. The pink haired woman slowly turned her eyes to the window, making sure that who or whatever was watching her wasn't from outside. Seeing nothing but her reflection in the glass, the woman sighed and blinked a few times, looking down at her phone. Living alone wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but it seemed to her that she wasn't the only thing that occupied the house. Once flipping on the light in the living room, she sat on her couch, grabbing the remote to flip the TV on. It was getting closer to Hallowe'en, so she figured she was just freaking herself out.

Looking down at her phone, she went through her messages, texting to Ino and a few others. _'Hey pig, wanna come over?' _The woman shot the text as the lights flickered due to the growing storm. Emerald eyes shot up from her phone when a _thump_ came from inside the dark kitchen, making her pupils contract with fear. She was so silent, she could hear her heart pounding loudly. Her phone went off, making her jump out of her second skin as she looked down at it, opening the message.

**'Hey Forehead! Sure, but is it okay if Choji and the others come too?'**

Sakura shot her back a text as quick as she could. _'Sure, the more people that is here, the better.'_

Sakura sighed inwardly and hoped that there wasn't going to be any "activity" from the other occupants of the house. Her best friend in the whole world was dating Choji, a classmate from College. The majority of them attended Konoha University, where they were all raised, but there were those select few that traveled to other countries like the United States to go to college. The heartthrob was none other than Sasuke, and Sakura had to admit, when they were younger, she had a crush on him, but when he left for a few years, the love she had for him was gone as well. Now, they are just really close friends, more like brother and sister. Sakura sat on the couch and flipped through more channels, sighing when she finally turned it off because there was nothing to occupy her mind with. Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of her couch and relaxed for the first time in months since she moved into her house.

Jerking awake, Sakura heard the doorbell ring and she mumbled, looking at the clock that now read midnight. _'Shit!' _Sakura got up and ran to the door and unlocked it, opening it to see all of her friends standing on her porch. Smiling she moved out of the way and invited them all in. "SAKURA-CHAN!" the loud voice belonging to a blonde male named Naruto, bear hugged her tightly. Sakura gasped for air as her oxygen supply was slowly being shut off due to the hug.

"I..c-can't... breathe... baka..."

"Huh? OH! Sorry Sakura-chan!" The blonde boy let go and she became dizzy with the sudden intake of oxygen to her lungs. Sakura glared at her friend and punched him in the shoulder, growling in annoyance. She couldn't recall the real reason why she was friends with the fool. "Ow! Sakura-chan, why are you so mean? Dattebayo." Sakura looked at Naruto with disbelief before she closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at Sasuke and Ino then looking back to Naruto. "Why are you such an idiot Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head and led Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, TenTen, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Naruto into her living room, letting them sit down on her couch. Sighing, she turned and started to walk into the kitchen, flipping on the light before continuing, remembering hearing a _thump_ before she texted Ino. Calling from the kitchen, she asked what everyone wanted to drink and they all replied different alcohols. "Oi! What in the fuck does this place look like? A bar?!" Sakura growled and grabbed the few bottles of alcohol that she had. Grabbing some glasses, the tray and the alcohol, Sakura walked back into the living room with the others. She sat the things down on her coffee table and poured some Vodka into a glass for herself, letting the others help themselves to the alcohol before raising her glass, cheering slightly, downing the burning liquid.

Sitting there in silence, Sakura listened to the rest of her friends talk about this or that, nothing that really concerned her. She poured herself another drink and sipped on it this time, her emerald eyes wandering to her window as thoughts about the website earlier forced it's way into her thoughts. She saw that it was a sight for a Paranormal Investigator, but she didn't have much time to look around because she got scared and left the library. She mentally reminded herself that she would have to look again later. Being pulled from her thoughts, she realized she had to piss really bad, so she got up and made her way to the bathroom after excusing herself. Once in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror at her reflection and sighed. The bags under her eyes from the little sleep she got each night were worse, her bubblegum pink hair was becoming dull and losing the natural color of pink it once held. Her emerald green eyes showed the exhaustion that her body felt, but there was nothing she could do about it because of that cursed ghost problem she had.

Once she was done, she returned to the living room where most of the people were either passed out or zoned out on the TV. Ino's head was on Choji's shoulder and they were both asleep. Sasuke was looking at the TV with Naruto's head in his lap as Sasuke non chalantly stroked the loudmouthed blonde's hair softly. _'Wow... Never knew he was gay... Who da thought that?'_ Shikamaru was passed out in the chair that he sat in, that boy could sleep anywhere. Neji was also staring at the TV, watching a horror flick that Sasuke had turned it on to. Hinata and Kiba were lying on the floor, passed out in each other's arms, which Sakura thought was quite cute, and TenTen had went home because she had work the next morning. Sakura went to her bedroom closet and returned with blanket's and pillows for everyone. "Hey Neji, could you help me?" She motioned for him to lift Hinata and Kiba's head so she could put two of the pillows under their heads. Once he did so, Sakura spread one of the blankets out over them. She took another blanket and draped it over Naruto's sleeping form and handed Sasuke a pillow, a smile slowly creeping across her face. "So, you and Naruto a couple?"

"Hn."

"Of course, your normal response to everything... You pompous ass." Sakura chuckled and took his answer as a yes, so she turned and draped another blanket over Shikamaru who happened to be asleep on her window seat. Sakura walked over to Choji and Ino and softly shook Choji. "Choji, go to the guest bedroom, take Ino with you." Choji nodded at Sakura and stood up carefull not to wake Ino up from her beauty rest. Carrying her bridal style, Choji disappeared through one of the doors in the hallway. Sakura turned and looked at the remaining people that were awake. Sasuke was stretching out underneath Naruto, his eyes closing as he slipped off into a deep slumber, and Neji who stared intently at Sakura. "Come with me, you can sleep in my bed with me..." Sakura particularly didn't want to sleep alone that night, and she knew that Neji wouldn't sleep on the floor or on the loveseat, so she wouldn't mind sharing her bed with one of her best friends from her childhood. Walking down the hallway with Neji behind her, Sakura opened her bedroom door back up, letting Neji walk in first her following. She closed the door softly and walked over to her bed, stripping down to her shirt and panties and bra, sliding under the blankets. She looked over to Neji and saw him shirtless and pantless, wearing dark blue boxers. Sakura's cheeks felt like they were on fire from the blush that suddenly appeared.

Sakura turned over and closed her eyes, feeling Neji slide into the bed with her, pulling her close to him in a protective manner. Soon after that, they were both fast asleep.

_Thwap_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Sakura jerked awake, looking around her room, remembering that Neji was in bed with her, fast asleep. She looked at her clock and sighed inwardly. _'It's only 4:30 a.m...' _She turned and exhaled, her breath creating instant fog from the temperature dropping. She froze. Sakura remembered that she had turned up the thermostat up to keep everyone warm that was in her house. Sakura looked around her room frantically hoping that whatever was there, would go away. She turned on her back and looked at her door, which was wide open with a dark figure standing in the door way. Her whole body tensed, and she couldn't move or let out a scream, which would wake the whole house. The figure stood there for a while longer then vanished and her door slammed shut, making her and Neji both jump, Neji immediately alert. "N-Neji..." She whispered softly, looking at him. His Opal eyes turned towards her green ones full of concern. "Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura laid there, trembling slightly under his grasp.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think my house is haunted..."

Neji looked at her and a small smile graced his lips. "I believe you Sakura. Go back to sleep and we will deal with this in the morning." Neji kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Neji always protected her and his cousing Hinata. Neji and Sakura closed their eyes again and fell back into a deep sleep, Sakura feeling a little more comfortable than before.

***Next Morning***

Sakura woke up to find that Neji wasn't next to her. The smell of breakfast wafted through the hallway and into her room, making her belly grumble from being hungry. Getting up, Sakura pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and walked out of her room into the living room where everyone sat, cuddled up under the blankets Sakura had given them. Sakura yawned a morning to everyone and walked into the kitchen where Neji, Sasuke and Choji were cooking breakfast. Sakura stood with her mouth agape at the sight of all three of them. Sakura turned around without a word and walked back into the living room. Sakura sat down on the couch next to Naruto and grabbed the remote from the table, flipping on the TV to the weather reports.

_**"We are predicting some sleet mix for this morning into late tomorrow evening folks. So please becareful out there on those roads."**_

Everyone groaned at the sound of threatening sleet. It was raining outside as it was, and the temperature wasn't exactly beach friendly. Once breakfast was done, everyone ate and left, saying they would return in around two hours to stay the weekend with Sakura after Sakura explained what was happening in her house. Sakura ran to her room and got dressed, grabbing her keys and purse, heading to the library. She had to get that website again so she could get the number off of it. Once there, she pulled up the website and wrote down the number on a piece of paper before shutting the computer down and returning to her home. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Once someone finally answered the opposite side, Sakura was elated.

"Hello?" A female's voice resonated over the speaker.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, I might have a paranormal entity living in my house with me... I would like to set up an appointment to talk to you about it?"

Sakura held her breath and waited. "Well we have an opening tomorrow. Can you be here around noon?"

Sakura exhaled and nodded. "Where are you located at Ma'am?" The other end was quiet for a few moments before the woman spoke again. "We are located in Suna. I assume a few hour drive from where you precide at?"

"That is correct. I will be there tomorrow at 11am."

"Great! See you then."

Sakura hit the end call button on her phone and she let herself smile and relax. The door bell rang and she went to answer it, seeing the gang with packed bags of clothes. Sakura let them in, and told them about the following day before everyone went out to dinner together. Once Sakura and the rest showed back up at her house, Sakura noticed something was off. Sakura turned off her car and stepped out, telling Ino and Hinata to stay there. She walked up to her door and saw it was cracked. She pushed on it and it swung open, making her gasp before backing away. She looked at the boys and they all got the hint before storming into the house. Once the coast was clear, the girls entered the building and settled in for the night. The sleeping arrangements were the same as the previous night when it became too late to keep their eyes open.

Neji slid into bed first, dressed in nothing but his boxers again as Sakura slid a big night gown over her head before climbing into bed with Neji. Neji put his arm around her again, pulling her body to his in protectiveness, making Sakura blush slightly. Sakura faded into a deep slumber in a matter of minutes. Jerking awake, Sakura heard more noises, making her glance up to the clock. _'2 am... this is bullshit!'_

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes but the feeling of being watched wouldn't let the slumber return to her. She opened her eyes to see blood red ones staring into her own, the being inches away. She found the courage and let loose a blood curtling scream that echoed throughout the house, waking everyone up in a state of panic. Neji bolted up and looked around the dark room as the door burst open and Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba burst through the door, looking at a shaking Sakura. Tears burst out from her eyes in horror as the image of the gruesome face and blood red eyes implanted itself into her brain. Everyone was worried about her friend, and they were happy she was getting a Paranormal Investigator. After calming down, everyone slowly made their way back to the living room to go back to sleep as Sakura and Neji laid back down, Sakura facing Neji's chest, burying her head into him. "Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine."

Sakura nodded, but she felt as if things were just starting to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't been able to update... I'm having to go to McDonalds to get wifi and to charge my things because I am moving to Oregon. So please, forgive me for not updating... D: Anyway, on with the chapter! Review and let me know what you think!_**

_Chapter 2: The Meeting._

Sakura shut off her phone before the alarm woke Neji up. She sat up and stretched before standing and getting her clothes together, walking to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Turning the water, she let it get steaming hot. Looking at the mirror, she noticed the circle under her eyes were darker than she had remembered them being. Her normal bright pink hair was dull from not being able to rest and sleep. Sighing, she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade over her pale body. Washing and rinsing her hair, she washed her body and sighed as she just stood there, letting the water hit her in the back. Stepping out, she noticed her hair was a little brighter than it was before she got into the shower.

Putting her clothes on, she applied some makeup to try and to cover up her dark circles under her eyes before tossing her bed clothes into the hamper at the end of her bathroom closet. Opening the door, she walked towards the living room, where the still sleeping bodies littered her floor. Walking over to her desk, she started to write a note to Ino, which was still asleep in her guest bedroom with Choji.

"Nice to see you awake, Sakura."

Jumping, she glanced over to her window seat to see her lazy friend looking at her. She smirked and finished the note before turning to him, "If you want to, you're more than welcome to come along with me." She said as she turned to grab her purse, keys and phone from where she had set them. Once she had them in hand, she turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke in the same position as the day before, Naruto fast asleep on top of Sasuke, which had a protective arm around him. Tip toeing between Kiba and the couch where Naruto and Sasuke slept, Sakura grabbed the remote and turned the TV off once she had placed the note there. Looking up at the door, Shikamaru was standing there waiting for her. Walking over to the door, she put on her shoes and walked out the door, quietly shutting it before her and Shikamaru walked over to her car. Once they were in the car, she turned it on and backed out of her drive way and drove off.

"What if my house is really haunted Shikamaru... What do you think I should do?" Sakura asked before she pulled up to the drove thru at McDonalds to order them some breakfast awaiting Shikamaru's answer. Once she paid and got the food, she handed the food to Shikamaru as she too the freeway exit and started to head towards Suna. "I don't know Sakura... I honestly think you should move..." Sakura heard his answer and sighed slightly. She thought about it, but if she moved, then she would have a hell of a time trying to find something so close to the university and at the cheap price it was when she found it. "I've thought about it... I'm thinking that there might be some history behind my house... I want to find out what it is..." Sakura kept driving as the music softly played in the background. She wasn't sure what to really do, and hopefully this supernatural investigator would be able to help.

* * *

After an hour and a half on the road, Sakura finally turned off on the Suna exit. She looked at the building as she parked in front of it. Sakura looked over at Shikamaru with a questioning look before she shut off her car and got out, waiting for Shikamaru to follow her. She opened the door to the office and walked inside of the cool building, spotting a blonde haired woman sitting at the front desk. Sakura and Shikamaru walked up to the desk and waited silently. The woman looked up at them with bright blue eyes that reminded Sakura of Naruto's eyes.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

Sakura smiled softly before replying. "I called yesterday and made an appointment to come in today because I think my house is haunted." The blonde headed woman stood up and smiled brightly.

"Ahh! I remember you. Please, come this way. My brother should be ready to talk with you soon." She ushered Sakura back behind a door.

"I'll wait for you here Sakura." Shikamaru sat down in one of the chairs by the door and sighed. Sakura nodded and followed the blonde headed woman further into the back of the building. "My name is Temari... Sorry I was just excited about having a case as lucky as yours." Sakura looked at her with a questioning look as she continued to follow the woman, stopping as she stopped in front of a door. The woman named Temari looked at her and smiled again, opening the door. "Gaara, the next case is here." Temari gestured for her to enter the dark room, which Sakura did. The room was dim due to the only lamp being on low in the corner. The coldness of the room made her shiver slightly and she looked back behind her to see Temari had shut the door. _'Great... she left me to the wolves...'_ Sakura thought remorsefully before she sat in the only chair in front of the desk.

The man behind the desk, from what she could see had very unruly hair that looked like he had just woke up from a deep sleep. His eyes were hidden by the shadows, so she couldn't see them, but she did see dark circles like hers. His body type was slender, but she couldn't tell what he really looked like due to the sad lighting in the room. He flipped a couple of papers in a file as Sakura waited for him to speak, making her shift uncomfortably in the chair.

"So what brings you to need my services?"

His voice was deep and somewhat rugged, distracted her from her inner thoughts. "U-uhm, I believe my house is haunted..." She spoke softly, not wanting to do anything sudden. She shivered as she felt his stare on her, and she fidgeted in her seat again. "What makes you believe that...?" he asked, staring at her still. Sakura sat straight and looked at him through the dim light. "Because for the past two nights, I have woken up by strange noises and a figure standing over me with bright red eyes... I go to Konoha university and I need my sleep so I can study... This every night occurrence is becoming bullshit and I just want it to go away." She growled deeply in response. She felt the man glare at her as he noticed her aggressive tone.

"Are you sure it's not something wrong with the house and you hallucinating?"

Sakura was dumbfounded. She had never been so insulted in her life and she stood up, slamming her hand on the man's desk. "This has been going on since I moved into this fucking house! At first it was just spooking me, making lights flicker, doors open and close. I had someone check the house out with as old as it is, thinking it was the house itself, that you so rudely pointed out. THERE WAS NOTHING! Then it started to happen more often and more aggressively... bruises on my body that wasn't there, my hair being pulled, pinching... then two nights ago, it actually made itself show and started to hover over me... It wants me out of this house, and I will not move!" Sakura growled, noticing that she had leaned on his desk, getting into his personal bubble, glaring at him back. She smelt musk and the smell of a beach, which made her nose twitch in delight. She stood straight and kept glaring at him.

He stood, keeping an eye on her as he chuckled slightly. "Fine, I'll take your case and if there is nothing in your house, then you owe me for wasting my time on something that might be hallucinations and, as you said, an old house. I'll need you to fill out these papers and hand them to Temari. Meet me at Konoha's Library tomorrow at noon. We will see if your house is haunted or not." Gaara handed the papers to her before walking out of the room, leaving her to herself. She growled and stomped out of the room and back up to the front where Temari and Shikamaru waited.


End file.
